Truth and Dare
by wereleopard
Summary: Cordy and Fred play. Fred finds out something she did not expect


Title: Truth or Dare  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail: count: 1390  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: Cordelia/Spike  
Notes: This is based after the rebar incident and Cordy caught Willow and Xander kissing  
Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy and Angel do not belong to me, it's Joss's work, I am making no money and I am poor  
Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too

Cordy and Fred sat on the double bed, Dennis was floating in snacks and drinks to them a bottle of wine came towards them and they raised their glasses and watch them fill almost to the brim with red wine.

"Truth or Dare?" Fred asked holding the glass in one hand and biting off a piece of chocolate that she held in the other.

"Truth." Cordy said immediately with a grin, it was nice to have another girl around and she trusted Fred 100.

"Who did you lose your virginity too?" The petite Texan asked with a giggle.

Cordy inwardly cringed mentally she debated to herself to either tell Fred the truth or let her believe what Angel and Wes believed.

"Well…." Cordy drawled slowly. "Angel and Wes thing it was with Wilson Christopher the sleaziod who had me impregnated with a demons babies." Cordelia shuddered at the thought of that time but it did have one good thing, the knowing that she could trust Angel and Wes completely and now she had Gunn, Fred, and Lorne, it was good to be her.

Fred dropped the chocolate onto the bed but managed to keep hold of the wine glass, her eyes wide she stared at Cordy in amazement, she looked down at her glass and drank it all, Cordy followed suit, they both waited until Dennis had refilled them. Fred opened her mouth and then closed it again; she tried for a second time.

"They think? So if it wasn't him who was it?" Fred asked her curiosity getting the better of her; she knew that Cordy would have let it go if Fred didn't ask.

Cordelia looked down at her glass and took a deep breath. "Spike." She whispered finally glad to be able to tell someone about it.

"Spike." Fred shrieked. "The same Spike that tortured Angel, that Spike."

"Oh it was before that I wouldn't have slept with someone that tortured our Angel, no this was back in Sunnyhell when he was trying to kill us." Cordy paused for a moment. "That's not much better is it?"

"No not really." Fred said and then took another sip.

Cordy watched the young woman in front of her hoping that she hadn't made a mistake she could see that Fred was trying to way something up in her mind and all the seer could do was wait to find out what it was.

"So uhh what happened?" Fred asked quietly, she then looked up and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how I caught Xander and Willow kissing?" Cordy asked trying to work out how far she had to go back.

"Yes you did, I could design a weapon that would hurt him if you wanted me too?" Fred said patting Cordy comfortingly on the arm. "Only a little bit, it wouldn't do any serious damage."

"Thanks Fred but it is ok, things have ended up the way it was suppose to me here with my family and Xander back in Sunnyhell." Cordy said as she placed her hand over Fred's.

"So you and Spike how did it happen." Fred reminded her friend.

"Well I just had come out of hospital and my parents were away as usual, so I was home alone I took a couple of painkillers the hospital had giving me and was feeling sorry for myself so I opened a bottle of wine and started to drink. Before I knew it, the whole bottle had gone and I was drunk and angry. I wanted to show him what he had messed up so I got changed and headed to the bronze." Cordy took a mouthful of wine and thought back on that time.

"Cordy?" Fred said as she shook the other woman's arm.

"Sorry Fred just thinking, anyway I arrived at The Bronze and stood at the doorway watching everyone, I saw Harmony and Aura and I just couldn't do it, I couldn't go in there I felt like such a loser so I walked back out. The next think I know I'm standing in the alleyway and there in front of me was Spike. I never even thought about him being a vampire I was just so angry with life that I slapped him and told him how dare he lay his filthy disgusting hands on me." Cordy laughed.

"You did that?" Fred said in awe leaning in closer wanting to hear the rest of it and Dennis filled their glasses again without them noticing it.

"He then grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed against the wall and leaned in close, he vamped out and told me what he would do, how he would make me hurt, how he would make Buffy suffer by hurting one of her friends, at the point I started to laugh and I couldn't seem to stop. Spike pulled slightly away and watched me with confusion he didn't expect that reaction." Cordy took another mouthful of drink.

"Don't stop there." Fred begged.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" The ex-may queen said softly.

"If you don't carry on I am going to hurt you." Fred growled.

Cordy laughed took a deep breath. "I told him that I was not a friend of Buffy and her weirdo friends and if he wanted to hurt one of them to hurt Xander and then I just wanted to be well wanted and before I knew what I was doing I grabbed him and kissed him hard. His hands went around my waist and he slammed against the wall again. He told me that I started it and he was no schoolboy so there was no way he was going to stop. I told him that I won't say stop, I unbuckled his trousers and pulled took hold of him, his hand went under my short skirt and he ripped my underwear, he moved my hands, took hold of my thighs and lifted me. He then slammed into me so hard, that I nearly knocked myself out hitting my head on the wall."

Fred's jaw was hitting the bed as she stared at Cordy. "How was it?" She couldn't help asking.

"Oh god it was so, he was like an animal slamming into me so hard I begged him to do it faster and harder, my nails ripped skin from his face and neck I was wild, he could have done anything and I would have taken it, taken it all. I can still feel his hard, cold cock in me you are so hurt burning with desire and this coldness slices through you feels like you are spitting in two Spike wasn't small." Cordy whispered as the memories surfaced.

"Ohh my." Fred started to fan herself.

"Even the next day when I felt what I had done, I could hardly move." Cordy laughed. "I had to stop myself going back to him going back for me, it was like going cold turkey I felt like I had become addicted in that one moment in time, I was freed, and I wanted that feeling again. I am surprised though when Spike captured Angel that he didn't use it during the torture, well if he did Angel never said anything to me."

"Maybe Spike still thinks about it." Fred said with a grin.

"You think so?" Cordy said with a laugh. "Ok Fred Truth or Dare."

Back in Sunnydale Spike sat alone, Buffy once again had used him for her own needs and then turned away, so his mind went back to a time where a beautiful human wanted him, just for a moment, she was wild. Spike laughed.

"She would have made a hell of a vampire." He muttered as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his erection out, his hand moving up and down as he thought of Cordelia Chase he had something from her that no one else got, or ever would, her virginity. He smelt the blood as he entered her hard, maybe one day he would go and see her again and remind her maybe they could get together for old times sake. His hand moved faster and faster, remembering what it felt like to be in that tight body he threw his head back as he came.

"Cordelia." He yelled.

The End


End file.
